Mutants and Halfbloods
by Bobsayshello63
Summary: When 3 demigods are descovered in San Fransisco Percy, Annabeth, Grove, and Nico are sent to retreave them. What could possibly go wrong!
1. Percyjacksonandmaximumridecrossover

Percy P.O.V

Nightmares. They were all bad.

Dreams. Visions of the future, for tellers of the nightmarish events or the dreamy times ahead.

Percy had neither. All the dream was were a bunch of useless information. Was that even possible? Usually his dreams or nightmares were more direct and lifelike.

A knock at the door makes Percy slide out of bed and put on his usual Camp Half-Blood shirt. Another knock, more urgent this time.

"P-Percy, I have news, about new halfbloods in California."

Percy opens the door and Grover hurries in.

"More halfbloods? In California?" Percy says.

"Yep, San Francisco." Grover says nervously.

I shudder as memories of Mount Tam flood my mind. The place where Luke should have died,where he, Annabeth, and the goddess Artemis held up the sky, where a loyal hunter of Artemis was killed by Atlas. _Zoë Nightshade, _a loyal archer who fought to win a died trying; now she is written in the stars.

"Yeah, Chiron has decided to put together a team of four to rescue these halfbloods and bring them to camp. You, Annabeth, Nico, and I are going."

_ N__ico di Angelo, really, I thought. This will be one awkward mission. For all I new Nico disliked everyone, especially me._

"When do we leave?"

"Chiron announced we will leave after breakfast."

I nod. Together he and Grover made there way to the mess hall.

Max P.O.V

So far everything went right in the day. No signs of erasers or white coats. I settle into my chair next to Fang. I glance over at Angel,

"I know Max, today is pretty perfect." Angel says, beaming. The only thing that made me feel flustered was the fact our order hadn't been brought to the table. And when your a hungry, mutant bird kid who eats like an vaccuum cleaner and you don't get you food let's just say, I wasn't having it.

Suddenly our food comes. We practically inhale our food. We leave a decent tip and leave.

The feeling hit me in the gut hard. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right.

The question is, is this the calm before the storm?

_'Yes, Max, a new journey has arisen. This is indeed the calm before the storm.'_

_Shut it Voice, I was having a fine day until you decided to come and crap all over it._

We walk through down town San Francisco, the flock perfectly content and happier then they've been in a long time.

Angel casts Ma a worried glance. I nod. She knows. I just hope the Voice was bluffing.

Annabeth P.O.V

New demigods. I take a deep breath. A new quest. No doubt filled with danger, battle, puzzles and a chance of no return.

Sign me up.

I make my way to the mess hall. Chiron trots over to me.

"Annabeth, have you packed?"

I glare at him, "Yes I have packed, I also brought a big can of _prepare for the worst. _Just in case."

He smiles, turn and heads toward the mess hall.

Mmmm French toast, eggs, bacon and sausage. Plus a big glass of orange juice. Percy sits down next to her despite the strict cabin to table rule.

"You about ready wise girl."

"You bet seaweed brain."

He pecks her on the lips. I eat as quickly as I can. Once I am done with me breakfast, Percy and I met up with Grover and Nico.

"You alright, Nico? You're acting funny." I say.

Grover points to the three empty bottles of five hour energy.

"Oh!" I laugh, no wonder Nico looked like Leo after a good nights sleep and a sip of coffee.

"I've decided for the demigods safety you should get going and get there as quickly as you can. You will travel by shadow. We suspect one of them is a child of one of the big three." Chiron says. His tone is exited? Nervous? Both?

"How many demigods are there?" I say.

"Three demigods, traveling with three mortals and a dog." Chiron answeres.

"Do we take the dog to or...?" Percy asks.

Grover glares at him, "Percy, you can't leave a dog in the middle of San Francisco and take there owners. OF COURSE YOU TAKE THE DOG!" Percy looks at him in surprise, "It was a yes or no question."

"Boys, we don't have time for this. You need to leave as soon as possible, the lives of three demogods are on the line." I say

Chiron and I exchange glances.

_It's time._

"You ready Nico?" I ask.

He turns and looks at me, his pupils dilated, " I've been ready."

And with that I take Percy's hand in my left and Nico's in my right. And with that we dive into the word of shadow traveling.

Max P.O.V

I hate ducks.

Flying is fun, until you have a head on crash with a duck. A beak to the forehead was almost as bad as the head breaker headaches I had when the Voice started to speak to me.

The flock thought it funny as hell.

"The next person who laughs will get a duck shoved up their a-." KABOOM!

"GET DOWN!" I yell.

A bone-rattling explosions comes from just above our heads.

Looks like the duck was not really the worst part of our day.

"You can't hide forever PIGGIES!!" Ari yells. A grenade launcher in his hands.

I down and tuck in my wings.

I point to Ari and his possy.

"Looks to me your dog has behavioral issues." I say.

"Maybe you should muzzle your dog." Fang snaps.

"That grenade had a good sound to it." Iggy and Gazzy agree.

Ari snarls. Then he smiles.

From above a net slams down on the flock and I.

Angel screams in terror. Iggy let's out a confused, strangled scream.

"You won't get away with this, you _BASTARD!" _I scream.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh but, Max I already have." Ari said.

A dart pokes my neck and everything goes black.

Nico P.O.V

With those energy drinks shadow traveling was a cinch.

They were in San Francisco in five minutes. After the detour in Colorado.

By the time they got there, Nico felt good but tired, not even close to the way he felt the way transporting the Athena Parthenos, Coach Hedge, Reyna, and himself.

Annabeth looks at the streets of San Francisco. Percy grabs her hand.

"They must be close, Grover?" Annabeth asks.

"They keep changing location. Currently though, about ten, fifteen miles away?

"Well, lets get going." I say, staring at all of them.

And from there our journey begins.

Angel P.O.V

Memories of the school flooded her mind seeming to make the good memories she had had early in the day seem distant and unrealistic. They seemed fake.

The only good thing was that Nudge was holding her tight.

"It's okay, it's okay." She says, although I could barely hear her over the hum of helicopter blades.

"They don't even let us ride in the chopper!!" Max yells, "instead they let us swing in the air like a sack of _marbles!!_"

I cuddle closer to Nudge.

We were heading to Death Valley, were the school awaits seven mutants to poke with needles and do more exparaments. I shudder.

_Anyone!! HELP US!! _I plead. Someone will hear it, only in there mind.

It was a long shot but it was better to try.

Soon they landed and got into a bush plane to finish the trip.

I must've fallen asleep because soon we were there.

Oh my God. They were actually here.


	2. Never have I Ever

Percy P.O.V

Nightmares. They were all bad.

Dreams. Visions of the future, for tellers of the nightmarish events or the dreamy times ahead.

Percy had neither. All the dream was were a bunch of useless information. Was that even possible? Usually his dreams or nightmares were more direct and lifelike.

A knock at the door makes Percy slide out of bed and put on his usual Camp Half-Blood shirt. Another knock, more urgent this time.

"P-Percy, I have news, about new halfbloods in California."

Percy opens the door and Grover hurries in.

"More halfbloods? In California?" Percy says.

"Yep, San Francisco." Grover says nervously.

I shudder as memories of Mount Tam flood my mind. The place where Luke should have died,where he, Annabeth, and the goddess Artemis held up the sky, where a loyal hunter of Artemis was killed by Atlas. _Zoë Nightshade, _a loyal archer who fought to win a died trying; now she is written in the stars.

"Yeah, Chiron has decided to put together a team of four to rescue these halfbloods and bring them to camp. You, Annabeth, Nico, and I are going."

_N__ico di Angelo, really, I thought. This will be one awkward mission. For all I new Nico disliked everyone, especially me._

"When do we leave?"

"Chiron announced we will leave after breakfast."

I nod. Together he and Grover made there way to the mess hall.

Max P.O.V

So far everything went right in the day. No signs of erasers or white coats. I settle into my chair next to Fang. I glance over at Angel,

"I know Max, today is pretty perfect." Angel says, beaming. The only thing that made me feel flustered was the fact our order hadn't been brought to the table. And when your a hungry, mutant bird kid who eats like an vaccuum cleaner and you don't get you food let's just say, I wasn't having it.

Suddenly our food comes. We practically inhale our food. We leave a decent tip and leave.

The feeling hit me in the gut hard. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right.

The question is, is this the calm before the storm?

_'Yes, Max, a new journey has arisen. This is indeed the calm before the storm.'_

_Shut it Voice, I was having a fine day until you decided to come and crap all over it._

We walk through down town San Francisco, the flock perfectly content and happier then they've been in a long time.

Angel casts Ma a worried glance. I nod. She knows. I just hope the Voice was bluffing.

Annabeth P.O.V

New demigods. I take a deep breath. A new quest. No doubt filled with danger, battle, puzzles and a chance of no return.

Sign me up.

I make my way to the mess hall. Chiron trots over to me.

"Annabeth, have you packed?"

I glare at him, "Yes I have packed, I also brought a big can of _prepare for the worst. _Just in case."

He smiles, turn and heads toward the mess hall.

Mmmm French toast, eggs, bacon and sausage. Plus a big glass of orange juice. Percy sits down next to her despite the strict cabin to table rule.

"You about ready wise girl."

"You bet seaweed brain."

He pecks her on the lips. I eat as quickly as I can. Once I am done with me breakfast, Percy and I met up with Grover and Nico.

"You alright, Nico? You're acting funny." I say.

Grover points to the three empty bottles of five hour energy.

"Oh!" I laugh, no wonder Nico looked like Leo after a good nights sleep and a sip of coffee.

"I've decided for the demigods safety you should get going and get there as quickly as you can. You will travel by shadow. We suspect one of them is a child of one of the big three." Chiron says. His tone is exited? Nervous? Both?

"How many demigods are there?" I say.

"Three demigods, traveling with three mortals and a dog." Chiron answeres.

"Do we take the dog to or...?" Percy asks.

Grover glares at him, "Percy, you can't leave a dog in the middle of San Francisco and take there owners. OF COURSE YOU TAKE THE DOG!" Percy looks at him in surprise, "It was a yes or no question."

"Boys, we don't have time for this. You need to leave as soon as possible, the lives of three demogods are on the line." I say

Chiron and I exchange glances.

_It's time._

"You ready Nico?" I ask.

He turns and looks at me, his pupils dilated, " I've been ready."

And with that I take Percy's hand in my left and Nico's in my right. And with that we dive into the word of shadow traveling.

Max P.O.V

I hate ducks.

Flying is fun, until you have a head on crash with a duck. A beak to the forehead was almost as bad as the head breaker headaches I had when the Voice started to speak to me.

The flock thought it funny as hell.

"The next person who laughs will get a duck shoved up their a-." KABOOM!

"GET DOWN!" I yell.

A bone-rattling explosions comes from just above our heads.

Looks like the duck was not really the worst part of our day.

"You can't hide forever PIGGIES!!" Ari yells. A grenade launcher in his hands.

I down and tuck in my wings.

I point to Ari and his possy.

"Looks to me your dog has behavioral issues." I say.

"Maybe you should muzzle your dog." Fang snaps.

"That grenade had a good sound to it." Iggy and Gazzy agree.

Ari snarls. Then he smiles.

From above a net slams down on the flock and I.

Angel screams in terror. Iggy let's out a confused, strangled scream.

"You won't get away with this, you _BASTARD!" _I scream.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh but, Max I already have." Ari said.

A dart pokes my neck and everything goes black.

Nico P.O.V

With those energy drinks shadow traveling was a cinch.

They were in San Francisco in five minutes. After the detour in Colorado.

By the time they got there, Nico felt good but tired, not even close to the way he felt the way transporting the Athena Parthenos, Coach Hedge, Reyna, and himself.

Annabeth looks at the streets of San Francisco. Percy grabs her hand.

"They must be close, Grover?" Annabeth asks.

"They keep changing location. Currently though, about ten, fifteen miles away?

"Well, lets get going." I say, staring at all of them.

And from there our journey begins.

Angel P.O.V

Memories of the school flooded her mind seeming to make the good memories she had had early in the day seem distant and unrealistic. They seemed fake.

The only good thing was that Nudge was holding her tight.

"It's okay, it's okay." She says, although I could barely hear her over the hum of helicopter blades.

"They don't even let us ride in the chopper!!" Max yells, "instead they let us swing in the air like a sack of _marbles!!_"

I cuddle closer to Nudge.

We were heading to Death Valley, were the school awaits seven mutants to poke with needles and do more exparaments. I shudder.

_Anyone!! HELP US!! _I plead. Someone will hear it, only in there mind.

It was a long shot but it was better to try.

Soon they landed and got into a bush plane to finish the trip.

I must've fallen asleep because soon we were there.

Oh my God. They were actually here.

Percy POV.

My life sucks. I was constantly being pulled into messed I never made and being forced to clean them up. Why do I feel this way? Well, here's why.

Not only were these Halfbloods constantly moving, they were moving fast. Grover would loose and gain connection whith them as we moved. It was more then frusturating.

"Are you even sure this is the place?" I ask Grover.

He looks at me, then to the big gray building.

"I'm sure. I can feel it."

"Grover, not that I doubt you satyr senses or anything, but this place looks like a parking garage with windows," Nico says.

Suddenly, a large shape comes out of the set of double doors. It was not human. I could tell by the way it walked. Not to mention it was 7 or 8 feet tall.

I also had the sinking suspicion that it had seen us because it was stalking towards us.

Max POV.

The place had the same old smell. The School alwas smelled like lemon scented cleaner and an ofice building.

It made me sick to my stomach.

I chose not to struggle. The fight would be pointless anyway. We were surrounded.

they lead us through a maze of familiar hallways and doors untl we had finaly arrived_. _The cages were sill the same; stacked on top of each other and packed so close together just looking at them made it hard to breathe.

"Don't worry, you are safe. We will take care of you," said a white coat, in a flat voice.

They quickly ahove us into the cages.

_"Have fun piggies,"_ Ari grins as he closes the double doors.

Annabeth POV.

I'll give the wolf man this, he was very tough. His unability to quit was almost admirable, but ours was better. He was dead in about 5 minutes.

We sneak up towards the building. And let me tell you, that thing went from parking garage to mental hospital real quick.

" I'll get you in, but after that I won't be much help," Nico said. I could tell by the far-off look he gave he would probably pass out as soon as we got in.

poof*

Yeah, that place was worse on the inside than on the ouside for sure. Nico leans against the wall.

"I'll stay with him." Grover says.

"But we need you to be there, you know, to identify the half-bloods were after," Percy whispered.

The longer we standed in this hallway the more uneasy I felt.

Suddenly, as if on que, we hear deep laughing voices from down the hall. We had to move. Grover quietly wraps an arm around Nico's shoulder and starts to guide him to opposate end of the hall.

But we were to slow.


	3. Escape the School

Annabeth POV

The place was like a maze. Pure white hallways with unlabeled doors. No windows. It felt like the walls were going to start closing in.

We sprint through the hallways, bullets pinging off the walls all around us.

"I'll get Nico," Percy says while taking him from Grover.

"But..," Grover starts but then stoped when he saw the look on Percy's face.

" I'll find us a way to get out of here and you find the demigods," Percy says, a determined look on his face. I didnt want to split up. But I needed to trust Percy. We split, going down two different hallways.

I followed Grover down a series of hallways until we were met with two large doors. We didn't really have time to contemplate what was on the other side because we heard at least one wolf man behind us.

Part of me was surprised that the doors were unlocked. The other part didn't care. Grover and I burst into the large room and to my shock, it was filled with cages. Still shocked at the sight of the room, I race to the upper right corner of the room. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for the wolf man to burst in and find us.

I did my best to squeeze myself in between the cages. As the door burst open and a rather large man with yellow eyes opens the door. What if he only found me? What if he only caught Grover? _Grover._ I silently scan the room for his face. Soon, I turn to the cage next to me only to be faces with a, well, ugly looking _thing. _I did my best to hold in my scream. The creature had abnormaly large, owl-like eyes with a hooked nose that resembled a beak. and all it did was stare at me. it turned its head almost completely sideways and reached out to me. I tried to move away only to realize could not move. I was to squished in between the cages. I close my eyes hard, hearing the wolf man sniffing and moving cages. Then I felt a hand touch my head and lightly nove down my face. I snap my eyes open to see the owl- thing looking at me. Its pupils were dialated and it made a soft cooing sound, almost like a purr. Feathers lift up on its head. Then it hit me. It had never seen anything like me before, a human. or at least one that wasn't a monster. A wave of guilt washed over me. I had the sudden uge to release all of these creatures. Suddenly a loud bang fills the room followed by a loud roar. I hear the doors close and te room falls silent except of some shuffling and groans. I see Grover stand up and start to open cages. I wriggle out from my hiding spot and turn to the owl creature. It stared at me from the darkness and I stared back. I slowly made my way to the cage and opened it. I held out my hand. Probably not the smartest idea because I didnt know what this thing was capable of. But to my suprise I feel a small hand take mine. I gingerly lead the owl-thing out of its cage. It had never been shown kindness before. It was about the size of a 3 to 4 year old kid. They stumbled towards me and gripped my shirt, just like a scared human child would have done. I slowly start to stand up. The kid never let go. I pick my way through the cages until I found Grover with 6 other people and a dog. I couldn't really see them too well because of the little light. grover turns to me and is taken a back by the child I had in my arms.

"I couldn't just leave him behind," I said in a soft whisper.

"Thats... ok."

"It's a she by the way," comes the voice of a little girl.

I was about ready to answer when I heard quick footsteps outside the door.

"SEE! I told you I saw them go in her-," a mans voice booms. But before he could finish the power had been cut, leaving us in the dark. As I was trying to figure if that hurt or helped us I heard as wicked laugh. Not saying that it was malevolent it just sounded really evil. I heard a growl from the other side of the door, followed by a yelp and a mans scream.

All of us sat in shock waiting for somone, or something, to come throught that door.

Percy POV.

You know when you're in the bathroom and the lights cut out? Yeah that type of fear just ran through me. I actually screamed. Very manly, I know. The good thing is, well is not that good, the dog dude that was chasing me can't see me now. Not to mention Nico was getting heavy and I was getting very lost. Okay so my situation was not that good. I run through the dark halls and nearly fall down a flight of stairs. I gasp but I don't scream. I move back from the stairs moving quietly. I find the handle and lighly tract m finger along it until I feel the railing move upward. The running behind me had stopped, but in place of it it heard sniffing sounds and claws on the tile floor. I didn't stop moving unless the sniffing or footsteps stopped. I slowly made my ways up the stairs. Nico leaned against me, trying to move as quietly as I was. To my horror I hear a sneaker squeak on the tile. I felt my heart drop and on its way down it seemed to hit my stomach. I heard roar and was prepared to feel claws dig into me. But they didn't. They went back the way I'd came from. I read ajust Nico and start to move up the stairs.

"Holy crap," I whispered letting out a muffled laugh.

"No kidding," Nico whisperd.

~

I don't remember how many flights of stairs I went up but before I knew it I saw light. It was coming from about 2 stories up and was very faint but it was still there.

" You see that Nico?" I gently shake him awake. He looked up.

" Yeah... I see it."

I push myself to reach the top of the steps when suddenly the power comes on. The bright lights hurt my eyes. I squinted as I made my way to what looked like a roof. I swing the door open and thats exacly what it was


End file.
